Francis Larch
Francis Larch is the former aprantce of the Sage of Gilavault that turned to surve the vary demon who the order kept chained. Bio: Early life: Francis Larch was born in the wastes of Faileim along with his sister Meribel. The two lost their parrants at a young age and only had one another for most of their lives. They traveled together doing odd jobs starting with simple things that children could do eventually becoming skilled at sacvinging dangerous ruins of the old world. Francis became skilled with pistles subconsciously using magic to increase his accuracy. Sage of Gulivalt : Years passed and the two were found by the Sage of Giluvalt, Jedrek Feirarim who was investigating a strange ruin in Faileim. After helping him complete his mission ( which involved a mutated and enchanted plant monster) the sage desired to train them taking them away from the waste land and to the Village of Torisal. Here he would receive training to become the next Sage of Gilavaut. He was choison over his sister as the next apprentice , due to him having arcane magic rather then Xenos (Xenos was still slightly suspicious by the council at the time) and was trained for meny years. One day during a misson he met the Demon Calridul Who promised the young man unspeakable power, Francis tried to resist the temptation but was eventually corrupted by the dark power. Corrupted: Once corrupted he attacked his former mentor Jedrek, Crippling and nearly killed him, had his sister not intervained. His sister fought bravely but was no match for Francis's new powers .She was barley able to escape with her menor. After they fled Francis became fully indoctrinated by Camuil and his fell master, serving as their agent for meny years. In the year 1916 E.O.S he raided an Ancient Aldean temple in the Dominion Home Galaxy, Here he found a portal to The Realm of an Ancient Aldean priest who offered an powerful Orb to the winner of a fighting computation. Beliving the Orb to be able to free his master he entered the games, where he met his sister again. In the year 2005 E.O.S he would be traped during the War of Sparks Crisis but would survive. He would attempt to gain control of the Elder Dragons Undead Army but was stopped by his sister and Kelly Bluecold. Personality: Before curuption he was a kind and witty young man who almost alway helped thougs in need. After his corruption he became obsessed with freeing his Elder demon Master. He also missed his sister and often attempted to convince her to join him which she always refused. He is Oppressed with his goals and posses a dark humor to him. Powers: Adept Laval Sorcerer: He is an experienced hegemage learned in the Archaine arts. Planswaker: he is able to tellaport between worlds with out the need for portals Weapon proficiency(Handguns) Demonic gifts: He is tainted by demonic powers that give in added strength Trivia: * He is inspired by Jacen Solo the son of Han Solo and Laia Orgaina who turned to the Darkside in Star Wars. * Category:Aldean Category:Twins Category:Fallenhero Category:Mutant Category:Corrupted Category:Sphere of the Ancients Category:Faileim Category:Planswalker